recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meteora Österreich
Meteora Österreich (メテオラ・ エスターライヒ) is an NPC from an open world RPG AVALKEN of Reminisce (追憶のアヴァルケン Tsuioku no Avaruken) and the true female protagonist of ''Re:Creators''. She is a librarian of the Kunst Wunderkammer, the Sage of the End of the World, from the Last Tableland in AVALKEN of Reminisce. She uses the Book of a Thousand Miles, which shines light throughout the world, to perform various types of magic. She is an intellectual person who is silent and stoic and speaks in a slow, bland, and dry tone. However, she tries her best to be emotional, such as attempting to make puns to cheer others up, though these puns are extremely bad. She is also a bit of a glutton, enjoying real world food. She is capable of flight as well as creating magical shields but lacks offensive abilities, relying on real world artillery to make up for her weakness. Her Creator, the planner of AVALKEN of Reminisce is already deceased. Personality Meteora is an intelligent person, capable of adapting to her new surroundings and able to figure out and explain most of the events that has transpired. However since she was designed to be almost emotionless, any chances to express any other feelings are slim. Appearance Meteora has blue eyes. They're somewhat sleepy looking and more wide than tall. She has short grey hair. Bangs reaching just above her eyes, strands partially covering her cheeks, with a slightly unruly back. Her hair is adorned with with a white disk that has a smaller blue disk contained in the center, which is surrounded with green curved lines. Her outfit consists of three garments. The most outer layer is a green mantle with a large hood, with yellow highlights around the inner edge. A yellow vertical zigzag pattern runs around the middle of the mantle. It is fastened to her body by a small rope tied to two sapphires stitched to the inner edge of the mantle. A third sapphire between the two hangs from her neck by a string. The mantle ends just above her hands. Below the green mantle is a blue garment with a less wide collar than the green mantle. Yellow highlights also frame this garment. The lower half has two yellow half circles intersecting. She has a belt. Its end hangs down her right hip. Below the blue garment is a purple robe whose bottom sits just above her feet. The bottom has a strip of white fur running around it. She also wears brown gloves and brown boots. History Prior to Episode 1, Meteora encountered Altair, who sent her to the real world. After sensing the battle, Meteora stole JSDF weaponry to aid Selesia in combating Altair. When the battle was over, the mage befriended her fellow Creation and Sota and informed them about the events. In Episode 2, Meteora, Selesia and Sōta spend some time together before running into Selesia's creator Takashi Matsubara, and later on Mamika Kiameki at the mall. Mamika tries to convince Meteora and Selesia to join Military Uniform Princess, but when they refused Mamika attacks them causing some debris from the building to fall on the civilians, but Meteora puts up a barrier to protect them. In Episode 3 Meteora goes to a diner to talk with Yuya Mirokuji, before he leaves and goes on his own. Later, the group would meet with Marine. Meteora is interested in meeting her Creator, so at the start of Episode 4, she and Marine went to the company that her creator worked for but unfortunately, her Creator had died in a motorcycle crash, leaving Meteora upset. She took some time for herself and eventually played the game where she came from and the one her Creator made. She returned and revealed to her friends how much her Creator put all his effort into creating life into the world she lived and although he passed, Meteora would honor her Creator. Meteora then went with Selesia, Sōta, Takashi, and Marine meet with Rui Kanoya in episode 5, but then are attacked by the army. The group was then brought in to be briefed by Aki Kikuchihara about the current situation with the creations. Meteora and Selesia try to save Magane Chikujoin from Alicetelia February and Mamika in episode 6, but Mamika refuses to go with them. Blitz Tokar arrives and knocks out Meteora, before Mamika protects her. Meteora then returns with Selesia, Yuya, and Rui to Aki's place where she was to watch over Yuya and Rui, and they were later briefed on Altair. She then gets a chance to meet Yuya's creator Yatouji Ryou, as Yuya grabs and questions him. Meteora then has a talk with Sōta. In Episode 9 Meteora comforts Sōta after he apologizes, and goes to Yuya to help fight Magane, before Alicetelia arrives and demands revenge on Meteora, after Magane lied to her, claiming that Meteora was responsible for Mamika's death. Relationship Meteora's Creator - Upon hearing about his death, Meteora remained silent but wept inside about the loss. Meteora took some time alone to play the game where she was born from and respected how much her Creator put into it. She had originally decided that depending on how much effort, and love her Creator had put into her own World, she would choose whether to aid our protagonist, Sōta Mizushino, or step back and watch the world fall to pieces. Sota - Sota expresses excitement upon meeting Metora due to playing the game she came from. Meteora respects him but its implied that Meteora held some feelings for him and had him followed as she realized something happened to him. Powers and Abilities Book of a Thousand Miles * Magic Shield: She can summon shields to protect both herself, as well as her allies. Her shields are extremely powerful, capable of deflecting rubble with ease and without breaking. The shields, however, have a limit to how much they can withstand. * Magical Artillery: With her magic book, she has demonstrated the ability to summon missile launchers at will. It was later revealed that she 'borrows' her weapons, rather than constructing them out of thin air. This suggests that she has the ability to transport objects. * Restoration Magic * Levitation Gallery character_c02_img_01.png|Official full body art. character_c02_img_02.png|Official headshot. character_c02_img_03.png|Official headshot. Meteora Character Designs.jpg 545197c57e4ce26d7c0ea4cc31b4d6793597ba44 hq.jpg Recreators2a.jpg Recreators 03.jpg Re Creators - 04 - Large 02.jpg|Meteora Finds Out Her Creator Is Dead Re Creators - 04 - Large 04.jpg|Meteora Plays the Game Her Creator Made Trivia * Her last name, "Österreich", means "Austria" in German.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Creations